Madness
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: At the final encounter with Alexander, Daniel decided to take the path of revenge and end Alexander once and for all. Unfortunately his decision didn't give him a free path home, but rather have him fall into a strange rabbit hole. Alexander/Daniel
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I'm sure most of you noticed I just reuploaded this fanfic without the second and third chapter. For a good reason. You see, I had realized there was something missing in this fanfic and it needed to be fixed. After much debate with my brain I realized what it was. So. Now. Well, you'll see when I upload the second chapter. For now just pretend those two chapters never existed and read on.

If you are just reading this then welcome and enjoy.

Pairing: Alexander/Daniel

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

This was it. This was the part where he finally will kill Alexander. The older man floating up there, naked and laughing at him, like he already succeeded. Well he didn't. No. No matter what he learned, no matter what he did, it had all been Alexander's fault. He was the monster. Not him. And there was no way he was just going to sit here and let the man get away and succeed. No. He will pay. Without even a second thought, Daniel pushed on one of the weak columns he saw earlier when he walked in the Inner Sanctum. They fell and crashed to the ground, crumbling upon impact. The room shook and Alexander's voice was loud in his ears, demanding he stop. But he won't. Knocking down the other pillar showed Alexander that he was very serious and now Alexander decided to change tactics. Pleading, begging him to stop and think about what he was doing. But Daniel would have none of it. He was tired, angry, and ready to finish what he started. He let himself get lost in the rage.

The last pillar fell and Alexander's screams satisfied him greatly. He watched as Alexander curled into himself before his body was taken by the Shadow that had materialized behind him. Daniel laughed at the sight, his madness overtaking him now that he finally won. He had expected the Shadow to just disappear and leave him alone, but instead it came right towards him. Daniel gasped just as the red flesh took a hold of his ankle making him fall back. He tried to get it off but it was no use as its fleshy mass slid up his body. "No! No! I gave him to you! He's the monster!" he screamed, the pain the Shadow was giving him too much and before he knew it he heard something rip and everything turned to darkness.

–

"_Daniel_,"

Daniel groaned trying to open his eyes to the strange voice that was calling him. The voice called again and Daniel eyes fluttered open, the world fading in and out of darkness for a brief moment before finally beginning to clear. He didn't feel any pain like he did when the Shadow had its hold on him, perhaps he managed to escape it somehow? Or it had simply just given up? It made sense, but Daniel wasn't sure. His vision finally focused and his eyes were met with that of a white room. His first thought was that he had made it to a hospital of sorts, but when he realized he was actually strapped to the bed he was lying in, which caused him a slight panic.

There was a slight shuffling and Daniel's head snapped to the right thinking it was one of the damned creatures come to finally kill him. Instead he was greeted with the sight of a man in a white lab coat. He was writing something on a small pad and Daniel grew a bit confused. The blonde man looked up and on his face Daniel could see spectacles that made the man's eyes glint slightly in the light. He was unnerving to him. "Finally awake I see?" the man asked, his voice deep and the English accent quite apparent. So was he back in London? "I see the confusion on your face, perhaps I should introduce myself again. I am Doctor Isaac Edwards. I'm here to help fix your... mind issues." Daniel simply stared at the man, noticing right away that he had said the word 'again' and that he was a doctor to fix his mind?

Daniel paled. He wasn't insane. The doctor seemed to have read his facial expression once more and simply replied: "Yes that means you were pleaded insane, after all, you were found roaming the streets screaming at the top of your lungs about some shadow that was after you or this man name Alexander that you killed in Brenneburg. Which I might say doesn't even exist," Daniel felt like he was about to be sick. This had to be some sick joke or a terrible nightmare. Was this the Shadows game? Or had he really just imagined it all up in his head? Issac pushed up his spectacles with his finger and Daniel noticed that the man looked to be about in his late twenties. Perhaps twenty seven? Or almost thirty?

"But, in any other case I should catch you up on the main reason you are here. You have a rare case of Anterograde Amnesia, which is possible through serious traumatic events or a serious head injury. Which means you remember everything before and during the event but nothing after. The last thing you remember was..." he paused and looked at his notes. "Killing Alexander." Daniel just stared at the man. He... had a strange case of Amnesia? Perhaps that Damascus Rose had more of an effect than he thought, but it bothered him even more when the doctor said he was just running around London screaming like a madman. Daniel took a glimpse of himself. There had to be scars to prove he was actually there and not going crazy.

"So we will start again and hopefully this will help you recover so that you may see your sister again," Daniel blinked.

"My... sister? Hazel? She's alive?" he breathed and Isaac looked at him, almost like he didn't expect Daniel to respond before he nodded. "I... I must see her!" his voice cracked and he struggled through the bonds. The doctor got up immediately.

"Now Daniel, don't struggle, you'll see her soon just not today-"

"I want to see my sister!" Daniel screamed, pleading. Hazel... she was the only thing keeping him sane. Throughout all of Brennenburg he would sometimes get little reminders of his baby sister. How sickly she was, or the memories he had of them together. It was his job to protect her and he thought he failed, but to hear that she was alive? He had to go! He had to see her! He heard shouting as he managed to get out of the bounds on his wrist and was already working on the other. Two men came into the room and grabbed a hold of Daniel right when he got his other arm loose. "Unhand me! I have every right to see her!" he saw the doctor come over to him, in his hand a small syringe filled with clear liquid. Daniel flinched as the needle poked through his skin.

His body suddenly began to feel numb and his vision began to blur into colorful pictures. His struggle ended, no longer having the strength to fight back, and the voice of the the doctor seemed to slow down and sound distorted. Yet his words reminded him of a good friend.

"_There, there Daniel. Everything will be alright_,"


	2. Chapter 2

Not the most exciting chapter but I like it because its the revised version. And I think by this point Daniel and the darkness are going to be good friends.

Bros forever man.

Pairing: Alexander/Daniel

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but damn, I wish I could make a custom story off this...

No this fic isn't beta'd but I do have a good friend looking into it whenever she gets free so i'll edit those edits later.

* * *

Waking up was not pleasant for Daniel as he slowly came out of the world of dreams and into the strange reality he found himself in. His head was pounding and his whole body was covered in sweat, shaking, when he realized he was back in that room he woke up earlier in. He wasn't bound to it this time around and it was darker too. His eyes glanced at the small barred window on the top of the room and frowned. It simply meant that the last time he was awake it was day and now it was either night or soon to be dawn. His body suddenly lurched and Daniel moved quickly to the side of the bed where he found himself retching whatever he had eaten earlier that day. He coughed and sputtered, groaning in pain as his headache pounded mercilessly in his head causing him to dry heave a few more times until it finally ended. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Daniel moved back, still shaking and noticed the desk in front of the room.

Curiosity and the fact he ran through Brennenburg injured and sick forced him to ignore his body sickness and move over to the desk where a few papers were spawned out. He seated himself in the chair and with the dim light, he forced himself to look at the first page he picked up. He noted right away that it was his handwriting, though messy and scribbled as though he were in a hurry for some reason. Daniel briefly read through it, catching on that he was having nightmares and that the medicine he had been taking was making him feel sick. Daniel frowned. He didn't remember writing these. He went to the next page which was neater and more easy to read which simply discussed that the doctor wanted him to begin writing down everything he did since his memory was still out of whack.

Daniel glanced at the date and took note of it. He had no idea which day it was, but he would get a better idea of these notes when he did. He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his sweaty brown hair and shivered in the cold even though his body was sweating. For some reason he was beginning to feel like he had taking the amnesia drink again and that thought was not a comforting one. Feeling his stomach begin to act up again Daniel looked through two other pages which were filled with detailed sketches that he himself drew. Daniel was no artist, but he considered himself decent enough to know what exactly he was drawing.

But why did he draw himself in a strange girly looking outfit and Alexander in an even stranger looking one?

The world began to blur and spin and Daniel decided that those sketches were not important as he made his way back to the bed, stumbling like a drunk man and falling into the covers. He coughed as the room spun even though he wasn't moving and he swore during that strange haze he heard a familiar baritone voice calling his name.

* * *

The second time Daniel awoke, he found the room to be much brighter than he had anticipated which forced his opening eyes to snap shut. He moaned and pulled the covers over his head to block out further light. With the way his body protested and ached as he lingered between the world of sleep and reality Daniel knew he was still sick. He was about to fall asleep once more when he heard shuffling in his room. He stilled as the strange shuffling turned into a weird combination a growl and a purr as it moved around his room. Daniel didn't move and his breathing only increased as the pounding headache began to come back, his mouth watered, and he groaned despite trying to stay quiet and not puke again. The covers were removed and Daniel was greeted with light once more.

A cold hand went on his forehead and he shivered at its touch not liking how odd it felt. Like it wasn't even a real hand that was touching him. He shifted and moved his forehead away from the hand and the owner growled. He had to be hallucinating by now. The growl continued as it shuffled closer to Daniel and pressed its disgusting hand on his forehead again. A whimper escaped him and without thinking he pushed it away with his own hand as if to get away. He heard the growl again before a strange chuckle echoed in the room causing the growl to silence.

Another hand was pressed into his forehead and this time Daniel found himself relaxing into its touch finding a strange familiarity in it. The deep voice that laughed at him earlier began to softly hum and soothe Daniel back to sleep. Daniel silently obeyed and as he began to relax and breath evenly in and out.

"Alexander..."

The hand suddenly disappeared and a voice cleared their throat causing Daniel's eyes to snap open. Standing next to his bed was a nurse dressed in all white and Doctor Issac who pressed his hand to Daniel's forehead. Daniel shifted away from his touch which cause the Doctor to frown at him from behind his spectacles. "Seems you are sick with fever Daniel, which is probably the combination of the medication and the lack of sleep you've been having for days after your sporadic attack."

Days? Was the last time he was awake days ago? The way the doctor was saying it meant that he had been awake every day as normal. That didn't make any sense. Shifting so he could focus better, Daniel forced himself to speak even though his voice was hoarse and dry. "What day is it?" he asked. He got a curious look from the Doctor then.

"Its the seventeenth, why?" Daniel let his mouth open slightly in surprise. If he remembered correctly the date left on the paper had been the tenth. If that was the case, it had been more than just a few days since he had woken up and nearly tackled the doctor to the ground, desperate to get out as see his ill sister. It had been an entire week.

"Its nothing..." he said and the Doctor eyed him before letting it slide and shuffling away as a few men came in and lifted Daniel from the bed.

"You're being moved to the infirmary since you are with fever and need proper care if you wish to continue our sessions like normal," he said and Daniel found himself being forced to walk. Strange. If they intended on healing him quicker they wouldn't be forcing him to walk like he was some prisoner. Still, he found himself put into a more comfortable bed with clean sheets. The room smelled like sterile alcohol but Daniel preferred that over the smell of his own vomit that he was sure they had to clean up. He was oddly satisfied by that thought.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and he was forced to drink plenty of water since all attempts of medication and food only came right back up. Luckily not on the floor this time. He couldn't remember the last time he was this terribly sick, maybe when he was a child? No. He remembered mother nursing him back to health so fast it didn't get to the worst part. Besides, people usually died from these sicknesses. Ah yes, Brennenburg. Funny how he would always think back to Brennenburg in any situation he found himself in. It seemed he could never truly escape the castle.

Had the doctor been telling him the truth about it not being real?

He had been terribly sick there though. So much in fact that he knew he had a very little chance of surviving through the night. It was ironic actually, whether to die by the Shadow's hand or by an illness he had survived as a child. He recalled Alexander never leaving his side, making sure he was comfortable. He even had a table in there where he was working on something Daniel couldn't remember, but it smelled funny. Daniel cringed as a nurse dabbed his sweaty forehead with a cool cloth. Had it really been right to off the man the way he did?

Or did it even matter anymore?

Still, he recovered quickly when Alexander forced him to drink really strange tasting medicine. Almost too quickly. He was up and about, acting like his usual self by the time morning came around, and Alexander looked almost pleased with the results. He never really thought about it before, but maybe, just maybe, Alexander had given him some form of advanced medicine that either hasn't been created yet, or doesn't exist in this world. It was a scary yet exciting thought but only proved that Alexander really was not part of this world. He almost wished for the medication again just to stop feeling so sick.

Finally after many hours of zoning in and out of his own thoughts Daniel began to focus back into reality and he realized it was dark. He sighed and leaned back against the pillow, placing a hand on his head. He felt a lot better than he did earlier, which was a good sign. He sat up in the bed and drank the water that was left on the nightstand by the bed. He heard the door to the infirmary suddenly open and his head snapped in that direction eyes widening slightly when he saw Alexander, dressed in his usual baron glory standing there staring at him.

Daniel could only stare back like a gaping fish as Alexander turned abruptly on his heel and disappeared into the dark hall. Daniel sat there on the bed for what seemed like minutes before hastily finding himself scrambling to get out of the bed and quietly rush out of the room. When he peered down the hall he could barely make out anything, but as soon as his eyes adjusted and the moonlight began to shine through the windows he could see Alexander's form just straight ahead. Daniel stumbled after, trying not to bump into the walls or windows even though everything was shaking back and forth like he was on some sort of ship. Alexander was walking slowly ahead and the closer Daniel got, the further Alexander got away. He wanted to call out, but he had this strange feeling that would be a bad idea so he did his best to stumble after the older man.

Finally as he was beginning to catch up Daniel had reached out to grasp onto Alexander's robes and before his fingers could touch the expensive fabric he saw Alexander stop and turn around to look at him. His mouth opened and suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and another covered his mouth muffling Daniel's startled cries as he was forced out of the hall into the open room on his right. The door shut and he fell onto the floor hitting his head on the way down and falling once more into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, finally back after like... forever. Apologies. I waited until I was in the right mind set to actually finish this chapter, otherwise, this fanfic just won't turn out right. Hopefully this chapter does a little more justice than the last.

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

* * *

**13th of August 1840**

**Patient Number: D075436 – Daniel**

**- Received patient 72 hours ago. Found half dead in the streets of London half awake and babbling about incoherent things.**

**Synopsis: **

**- Patient suffers from Nyctophobia, an intense fear of darkness, cannot leave patient in the darkness for longer than two minutes before he suddenly starts freaking out. Keep aware to have lantern in the top of patient's room lit dimly though out the night or no progress will be made. **

**- Patient also suffers from Aquaphobia. Fear of water. Though only large bodies of water like lakes or rivers, he seems fine when sprayed with water or dumped with a bucket of water, but refuses anything larger. Baths are out of the question until he adjusts again. Will have to figure what caused this sudden fear because he refuses to answer.**

**- Patient also suffered from a high case of paranoia and insomnia which will prevent our progress if his mental state is at high risk of falling. Will need to make sure Patient receives plenty of food and a dose of medication to help him sleep. **

**- Patient can be sporadic and violent. May be high levels of stress that causing such a sudden shift in personality. **

**- Patient has Amnesia. Can't remember anything about the incident or after the incident, but remembers everything about his childhood and adult life before whatever caused this trauma.**

**- Figure out who this 'Alexander' is.**

**- Ask about strange 'dreams'.**

Doctor Issac reviewed the notes as the patient he was reading about was sitting in the chair in front of his desk. He was quiet and looked to be staring off into space. He had dark bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot and almost wide. His pales hands were shaking and his mouth was muttering off words so fast that the Doctor couldn't pick up on. Doctor Issac sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This patient was a mess. He placed his spectacles back on and took out the ink pen and a parchment and cleared his throat. It snapped Daniel out of his trance and he looked at the young doctor with a blank stare.

The Doctor nearly sneered, but kept his face professional as he began his session.

"Tell me, Daniel," he began, his voice deep and trying to be soothing. Daniel flinched and Doctor Issac found his lips twitching to a frown and made a note of that little detail.

**Patient seems to be familiar with my voice or something similar to it and has a bad reaction to it.**

He tried again, this time taking away the soothing part and just being casual. That seemed to have made Daniel relax a little and the Doctor made a note of this as well. "Now we've been having these sessions for a few days now, and you've told me a little about your childhood and a few details of your... career." he looked down at his notes again. "But there is something I'm curious about," Daniel's eyes shifted to him for a moment as if finally focusing on the doctor before suddenly they became glassed and foggy. "Tell me about these strange dreams you've been mentioning in your journal," he said finally and Daniel just stared at the desk in front of him before looking at the doctor.

"Its... a strange place." Daniel began, softly.

Progress.

"Go on," he urged. Daniel blinked.

_I had awoken on the ground. It was soft and it smelled of fresh grass. I recall everything being blurry and out of focus so I couldn't see much until my vision cleared up. Once it did, I found myself looking into a deep dark forest, but light had illuminated around me from above as if I had just fallen through a hole from the top of the trees and landed there._

"So you fell out of the sky," The Doctor noted finding this to be normal for a weird dream.

"It seemed that way..." Daniel said, looking at the glass window behind the Doctor. The sun was glimmering brightly behind him and it hurt Daniel's eyes, but he didn't look away. The sun was so warm and comforting.

_I stood, and to my horror realized something very strange. I was... uncomfortable._

"Uncomfortable?" Doctor Issac asked and he found it strange that Daniel's face suddenly became full of color as he flushed in embarrassment.

"I was in a dress..." he muttered. Ah yes. Issac glanced down at the notes from Daniel's written journal and noticed the sketch of Daniel himself in a weird looking outfit. His neck was adorned with jaw high collar, trimmed with nauseous amounts of frills, while a satin ribbon encircled its base. Below, an unholy mix of periwinkle and while rounded itself into a corset-like top; he could've sworn the same were worn by strumpets in the street. His shoulders, bare and embarrassingly pale, jutted above the tight fabric of long, blue gloves like some mark of shame.

Definitely feminine.

"Do go on," he said, looking away from the paper as Daniel shifted in his seat. He seemed more aware now, which was good.

_After I took in my appearance, I saw a figure pass by me with strange speed. I ran after without thinking it through and the next thing I knew, the world was spinning. Literally, I was running upside down at one point! But... eventually I made it to this room and found myself surrounded by doors. The figure was gone so I had no idea where he went. _

"How do you know its male?"

"I... just do," he admitted slowly as if not sure how to answer that question. Doctor Issac made a note of that as well.

_I cant really... recall much else other than there was this bottle in the middle of the room on this small table. I was suddenly compelled to drink it and when I had brought it to my lips- _

Daniel began muttering in a weird language after that, causing Issac to look at him behind his spectacles. He knew Daniel had learned many languages so he was not surprised by the sudden loss of control. This happened on more that one occasion. However, he wasn't sure this language Daniel was speaking was even real. His eyes darted back and forth every time he would go into this phase and he would whimper or mutter, clutching his head before suddenly sitting up straight and continuing as if nothing happened.

"It tasted of roses," he said softly, rubbing his arm. "It was so comforting and I felt like I knew something—No- I KNOW everything now. I know things people would die to learn. Secret things..." he shivered. "But it was too much to take in and I could barely understand what I was seeing... but it was beautiful I felt like... I was seeing the future," Daniel went quiet after that and Doctor Issac assumed this was where the dream ended. A drink that gave him all knowledge? It was definitely a strange dream and one he had to somehow decipher.

"So you did it end there?"

"In a way..."

"What do you mean?"

"I... lost everything."

* * *

"_Hey! Wake up!_"

Daniel groaned as his head began to pound mercilessly against his skull causing a deep throbbing that made him want to get up a puke again. He shook himself out of it after a moment when he felt a strong grip on his shoulders shaking him. "W-what...?" he voiced out suddenly and a hand covered his mouth.

"Shh! Do you want them to find us?" the male voice whispered and Daniel froze hearing the footsteps outside the door. Both him and the stranger had stayed perfectly silent, both unmoving and still, until the footsteps finally moved further down the hall and became silent. The stranger holding him breathed out a sigh of relief and let Daniel go, who was already shaking, and he shifted so he was in front of Daniel. Daniel blinked when he saw the familiar patient uniform and realized this guy was another patient here like him. What was he doing out? Wouldn't they be looking for him? Are they looking for him? "Sorry about that," the guy started looking a little more composed now that the threat was gone. More composed than Daniel would ever be.

"What...?" Daniel said completely confused. The man before him simply chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh right, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I just thought you were going to get caught by those scary guys with the flashlights. If they see you they will try to kill you," the man said with a nod and Daniel just stared at him. What? Kill him? Flashlights? The stranger saw the look on Daniel's face and blinked. "Oh wait. That was the part where I'm hallucinating, they're... not really gonna kill you. Even though Clarence tells me all the time they are..." If it was possible for Daniel to become more confused, then obviously he needed some serious rethinking. The man sitting in front of him must have lost his mind, though, now that he thought about it. He wouldn't be here if he hadn't. Daniel mused, grimacing and rubbing his aching head, suddenly realizing they were sitting in the dark.

"Just who are you?" Daniel finally snapped, feeling frustrated. The man blinked in the dark and glanced at the door again before looking at Daniel with a smile.

"Oh how rude of me," the man cleared his throat and held out his hand. "The name's Philip. Nice to meet you...?" he introduced and Daniel slowly took his hand and shook it.

"Daniel... likewise," Daniel replied still unsure about Philip but perhaps it was better than being caught by those guards. Speaking of which, just how did Daniel end up outside the hospital room? He could've sworn he was lying in bed sleeping. He sighed. It wasn't like he could really remember anymore. Philip must've noticed Daniel's distress, though how, Daniel couldn't fathom considering they were sitting in the bloody dark. He felt the pain in his head become slowly worse.

"Hey, you alright?" Philip asked. Daniel shook, but nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't like the dark..." he said, rubbing his arms as if they were cold. Philip didn't say anything and really Daniel couldn't see his face that well to tell what he was thinking.

"Well, Clarence tells me their gone, so perhaps its best to hurry back to our rooms. I'll take you back first since you look like shit," Philip said with a chuckle causing Daniel to glare at him.

"Why are you even out of your room and how the hell did you manage to leave you room,?" Daniel snapped, feeling his anger getting the better of him. He breathed in suddenly, trying to calm down and keep himself in check. He wasn't angry at Philip, just... frustrated. And confused. He hated being confused. Philip didn't really seem bothered by his sudden load of questions and hummed slightly, opening the door a tad so the moonlight shimmering from the windows outside could seep into the room, giving Daniel some much needed light .

He also noticed he could now see Philip a lot better and it was his blue eyes and blond hair that made Daniel realize he was definitely around his same age, quite handsome and probably not a native to London. He didn't really have the accent. It almost made Daniel wonder just what this man's story was. Still, if Daniel didn't know any better, despite the calm smile coming from the other man he looked to be just as haunted as Daniel. He had more fight than Daniel ever would, but, they were the same.

"I snuck out when a guard failed to the lock the door properly, it happens every so often," Philip said suddenly catching Daniel out his daze so he could pay attention. "I just... I want to find a way out and Clarence tells me there is one.. I just need to trust him and he'll help me out, but he's been having a hard time lately, its probably the medication," Philip muttered to himself by that point and Daniel could see then the almost broken man before him. He frowned.

"Whose Clarence?" he finally asked, since he had heard the name twice. Philip grimaced a bit at the question but smiled still, shrugging.

"The voice in my head,"

Oh lovely.

"We should probably get going, the guards will come back soon, where's your room?" Philip asked, standing and putting his hand out for Daniel to take. Daniel took it without question. He had to admit, Philip wasn't too much of a bad guy, despite having a voice in his head. Though, with all the shit Daniel went through before, it was no surprise that he... suddenly Daniel blinked, his mind going blank as the memories of Brennenburg just faded leaving him standing the room looking dumbfounded. "Daniel?" he snapped out of it.

"Infirmary... I had a fever..." he finally muttered, looking a little lost and eyeing the hallway when they both finally stepped out. He felt tired all of a sudden. Philip frowned when he looked at Daniel and tugged at his arm, leading the way. He was saying something, but Daniel wasn't really focusing on his words as the world began to blur together. Suddenly something shrieked and Daniel froze as images flashed in his mind until suddenly he was standing in a throne room, clutching onto something in his hand. There seated at the throne was a blurred looking figure, who was basically covered in red and those black eyes were boring into his own, glaring.

"_YOU!_" he heard the person screech and the whole room shook causing him to fall and drop whatever he was holding causing more shrills to echo in the air as it shattered. "_GIVE IT BACK!_" Daniel was at a loss, give it back? Give what back? Suddenly he felt an arm grab him and before he knew it he was leaning against a white wall, gagging as a hand rubbed his back.

"Shit Daniel, you really don't look good..." he heard Philip mutter. "This place... we need to get out of here..." was all Daniel heard as he was quickly dragged to his bed where he proceeded to cough even more violently. He heard nurses suddenly run into the room, and he wondered for a moment if Philip managed to make it out safely. He realized he was being strapped to the bed, screaming, when did he start screaming? His mind was in pieces as he matched the same scream that he heard just moments before.

He felt a hand on his forehead as nurses quickly moved around trying to sedate him and stop his spasm attack. His eyes darted to whoever was touching him and recognized for a moment the silver hair before those golden eyes shifted down to his hand, which Daniel was currently clutching tightly. It took a lot of will for Daniel to open his fist and Alexander's fingers quickly came in and took the small piece that was digging into his skin. The pain suddenly stopped and Daniel collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. He still stared at Alexander as the other held up the bloody shard looking piece so Daniel could see it. None of the nurses seemed to have noticed Alexander or the fact his hand was now bleeding.

None of them noticed the way Daniel's eyes widened a fraction when he recognized just what that piece was. He suddenly gasped, feeling something sharp sticking into his arm that was beginning to make the world turn fuzzy. He moaned, still trying to say something to Alexander, but the other simply stood there closing his fingers around the piece as Daniel fell for what felt like the millionth time, into the darkness.


End file.
